Naruto: Why Am I Still Alive!
by Chibi Kira
Summary: Kinaya, after four years comes back from Orochimaru's rein after she realizes what had happened, she meets someone and he finds out about her infamous power. Who is that someone? Saskue, Shikamaru, Naruto, or even Gaara?
1. Chapter 1: Someone new

Chapter #1

It was the first day back in Kohona and the Hokage told me to go to the academy to see all the genins and I did, with my eyes covered by a bandage, as always. When I saw all the genin I laughed. Then Iruka came in the door and was surprised that I was there. Then he introduced the teams, when he said Uchiha I was surprised and started to cry a little. I turned around and, I was wearing my Uchiha shirt, then Sasuke's eyes widened. Then he asked "What's your name?" I answered with my eyes closed like usual. "

Kinaya Uchiha." He was amazed then the Hokage came in.

"Do you have a moment?"

"Uh...Yeah"

"Anbu needs you for a mission, after all you're the strongest shinobi, even stronger than me and the legendary Sanin."

"Sure, it will give me something to do, tell me what the mission is after I see Kakashi." An hour later Kakashi came and fell for Naruto's prank and after he told the team his first impression I jumped up and hugged him. (Naruto and Sakura did an anime fall.)

"While I'm here why don't I stay with you, I got time." He agreed. Then after Kakashi talked about himself and I laughed my unusual laugh, a laugh of happiness.

"You haven't changed at all." After Naruto's turn I told him good luck trying to become Hokage. Then everyone finished and Kakashi insisted that I go. I agreed and took off the bandage that covered my eye's to see Sasuke's shock and some anger.

"You losers all know my name, I like to eat onigiri and ramen, I hate fan boys, fan girls, and three certain people, my future goal, not dream is to kill two of the three; one for banning me from my clan and the other for deceiving me and using me as a puppet." Then I looked at the sky

"Well I ought to go, bye losers, bye Kakashi." I then went to the Hokage's office and he told me about the mission. I left, then went to "my house" (it's actually a tree) and saw someone there...and it wasn't Sasuke.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting

Well the guy was a younger version of a jonin I new and he didn't have a lot of scars. I walked up to try to see his face; I saw what he was wearing; by that I could tell he was a Nara. The boy then said "My name is Shikamaru Nara, what's your name and how do you know my dad?"

"My name is Kinaya Uchiha, a banned Uchiha and your father and I were friends you can say."

"Do you want to stay at my house?"he sounded a little nervous as he spoke.

"Sure it's not gonna kill anyone." So then we left and when we went inside the house, it was dark so I asked Shikamaru

"Shika I can't see anything."

"Who's Shika? Why won't you turn on the lights?"His attitude pissed me off a little.

"Fine. I'll turn the lights on and by the way you're Shika" I said lazily. So I turned the lights on. When the lights turned on I got a welcome back hug from Shika's dad. I was pretty shocked, then I asked "Where's my bed, because I'm getting tired?" (Shika's mom had an Anime sweat drop.) I changed into my night clothes and went up on top of the roof and began to cry. I thought I was alone until I heard someone, I knew it had to be Shika.

"I know you're there." He came out with a curious look

"Why are you crying?"

"I don't want to talk about it, at least not right now."

"I see" he said a little disappointed. I just sighed as I heard his expression

"Well Shika this is a drag so I'm going to bed." I said bye and went to bed, while I was trying to sleep I heard Shika and his dad talking. The next morning the alarm went off and I didn't want to wake up so I got my alarm and went outside my door and saw Shika's dad. I had an evil look on my face and threw the alarm clock at Shika's dad, it hit, but I accidentally focused chakra into the clock so he fell. Some how he knew it was me and went straight towards my room. I used a shadow clone jutsu and I ran into the closet. While I was in the closet I got dressed and then used a transportation jutsu into the kitchen. I knew Shika wasn't a morning person so I asked Shika's mom

"Where's Shika?" I asked a bit curious.

"He's asleep in his room, as usual" I went to Shika's room and jumped on him.

"Wake up Shika!!!" Then I smiled and gave Shika a little kiss, he turned beet red and freaked out.

"You're such a troublesome girl!!!"

"I know." With a smiled innocently and then I left the room.

By the time Shika was up and out of bed I was out of the house. I saw Naruto while I was walking.

"Did you pass Kakashi's test?!" I asked excited and curious.

Naruto said with excitement "Believe it!" I then asked Naruto if he can show me around really quick. Naruto said yes and we started walking and I heard someone following us. I then said with a smile

" I have a feeling you like Naruto, Hinata." Then a girl came out and I recognized her from the Hyyuga Mansion when I was raised like a Hyyuga.

She then stuttered with a little confusion "K-kinaya is that y-you? My f-father was hoping you'd be m-my sensei."

"I almost forgot about your dad!" I then whispered to myself "Well that's the part that sucks while you're with an S-class criminal."

Then I faced Hinata again, "oh yeah, Hinata would you mind if I met your team?" I was hoping I could test her team.

"N-no"

"Thanks Hinata, bye Naruto." That was what I said before I left with Hinata. When I got there I saw a boy with a puppy and another boy that I thought was just plain weird.

The guy with the puppy spoke first and said "My name is Kiba Inuzaka and this is Akumaru. Aren't you that Uchiha girl?"

I replied with a little anger but with my eyes closed still "Duh, I'm that Uchiha girl and you and your dog are cute. Let me guess the weird guy is Shino Aburane?" The weird guy spoke

"Yes."

I snickered a little and asked "Why don't I see how strong you all are?" They agreed then I said "Rules are if one of you fall you all loose now, I'm going to go easy with you since your just genins, oh you get to see my real eyes." They were all amazed until they heard someone say byakugan. They turned to see if Hinata was the one, but she it wasn't her and then they turned to me and said

"Impossible, I thought byakugan is a bloodline trait?!" They stood there in fear.

"You see my sharigan is advanced so it allows me to copy bloodline traits. Also the sharigan is the evolved form of byakugan; only strong Uchihas' can obtain the trait." After an hour of fighting their sensei came in and panicked because she thought I was attacking. I told her that I was just testing them and they did pretty well against the strongest shinobi. After that I went and I saw Sasuke being attacked by his fangirls, which was pretty funny at first. Then Sasuke jumped onto a tree behind me. They tried to go until they heard someone say

"Back off you crazy, stupid FANGIRLS, before I hurt you all!" Then they all left in fear and Sasuke hugged me in relief and asked

"Do you want to go eat Ramen with me tonight?" I agreed, though it'd feel akward and told him to pick me up at Shika's or Shikamaru's house.

Then I continued to walk until I saw Shika's team so I yelled out "Hey Shika!" Then a girl with blonde hair that, looked like one of the crazy bitches, and a fat guy turned and stared at me with confusion.

Then the crazy bitch said, as I was walking towards Shika, "Aren't you that girl that took MY Sasuke away from me?!"

I was a bit surprised "Oh you were one of those crazy bitches? You must be Ino Yamanaka?"

She then replied with anger "I'm a bitch have you seen or heard yourself lately and yes that's MY name."

I completely ignored her and turned to the fat kid and asked "You must be Choji Akimichi?" He told me yes, that was his name. So I stood there talking, falling asleep, and looking at the sky until Asuma, their sensei came. He told us all hello. Then I realized it was evening and told Shika

"Well got to go home and get dressed so then I'll be ready when Sasuke comes to take me out to Ramen." I saw the anger in Ino's face and then I gave Shika a little kiss on the cheek and left home.


	3. Chapter 3: The Date

Well Sasuke came around 7:30 to pick me up, and we started walking until I saw someone that looked familiar when he used a transformation jutsu.

I told Sasuke to go ahead but he refused so I said "Ok with me; BYAKUGAN; just as I thought."

Then Sasuke said, all of the sudden "What are you talking about?" I explained to him that one of the two people I want to kill is here, but he's using a transformation jutsu then I told him

"I'm not telling you which one it is."

Then very annoyed he asked "Can we go now?"

We then finally left; Sasuke had two bowls of ramen while I had three bowls of ramen. He then paid and walked me home.

I then told him "Thanks I had a great time with y.." I was then cut off by Sasuke kissing me I didn't fight back I just relaxed. After about a minute he pulled away blushing beet red; he apologized for some strange reason. I opened the door went up to my room changed into my night clothes got my memory book and went up on the roof. This time everyone in the house came upstairs. They all looked over my shoulder without me knowing. After a while I saw them and they slowly went back. Then after a while they just ran into their room. I laughed at them then I heard the chilling voice of Orochimaru. I didn't realize it was him until I saw him. I got so angry the wolf's chakra leaked out and wings grew out of my back. I got up to three tails and my eyes changed. My left changed into the color I originally had, before I got my magenyko sharigan, and my other eye was the wolf's demon eye. We fought until the sun was up.

Once the time came Orochimaru just left me there paralyzed from the genjutsu. As noon came people realized I wasn't there. They all got worried and eventually found me on the roof with a hole on my back were the wings were. Anbu came and saw were I was and saw my eyes, they weren't my sharigan eyes. Sasuke then ran by my side looking frightened.

I mumbled to myself "Damn Orochimaru..." Then Anbu took me to the hospital. They asked what happened and I told them everything and they all looked surprised.


	4. Chapter 4: Why!

It was about a week before they let me out of the hospital. Once they told me I got to leave I ran straight towards the tallest waterfall. On my way there I saw everyone except the sensais. So I told them hi then started walking, then they all asked where I was going, I then told them I was going to jump off the waterfall. They all thought that was cool and asked if they could come so I said sure. We finally came to the waterfall I had my swimsuit underneath so I took my shirt and shorts off and climbed all the way to the top. Then I jumped in and did a cannonball. After everyone said awesome I want to do that they all jumped in alone. I then suggested why won't we pick partners. They all agreed. So the boys picked a color and put it in a hat. Ino went first and had to jump with Choji and I was laughing at her. Then it was Sakura's turn to go and she went with Shino (Kinaya: I'm surprised he even came). Hinata went with Naruto and I went with Kiba, Sasuke, and Shika, I got three because there weren't enough girls.

So after I went I decided and told everyone, "Why won't the girl get to go with two boys by random." The boys whined but after a little begging the boys finally gave in. Hinata went with Naruto and Kiba, (Kinaya: Don't you find it strange that Hinata always gets Naruto I wonder why?*evil look*) Ino got Shino and Sasuke. Sakura got Choji and Shika. Once everyone was done I asked Kiba if I cold borrow Akumaru, he agreed. I then went up and Akumaru and I jumped. I forgot about the part that has sharp rocks, so Akumaru came out making a whimpering sound while I was still in the water as I came up blood began to mix with the water. I finally came out but with a gash on my back but then I healed it. I then started walking home and Shika followed. Once I got home Shika's mom bugged me then I went to my bed and fell asleep for an hour.

I woke up and it was still the evening so I decided to go get a bowl of ramen then go look at the sunset. I did, and after my bowl of ramen I went to the hill I usually go to. When I got closer to the hill I saw that someone else was there I didn't care so I went and laid next to the person who was obviously Shika.

He then realized I was there and said "What a drag, I thought I'd be the only one here."

Annoyed I said "Shut up Shika, can't you be kind for once (weirdo)" I just looked at the sunset then I got tired so I rested my head on Shika's chest and fell asleep. When it got dark Shika carried me back to the house. The next morning I was in the clothes I wore when I fell asleep.

I then heard Shika's mom and she called me down yelling "Kinaya there's someone at the door!" While I was dressing I was thinking; man, that lady needs to shut the hell up. So I finally came down and it was Kiba and Akumaru.

I rubbed my eyes "Hey, what do you want?"

"Well I'm having a sleepover, well actually a party tonight at my house do you and Shikamaru want to come?" I went up woke Shika and asked him then came running back and told Kiba we're coming.

"Great! it's at 6:30" I then closed the door and I told him I'll see him later.

Well it was around 6:30 so I told Shika to start packing up and change clothes. I changed into a white shirt and red baggy shorts with fish net leggings. Shika wore a green shirt and white pants. We then went outside on our way to Kiba's house. We were the last ones there which I didn't really care. Shika took his and my stuff and put it somewhere and then went to the couch to sleep.

We then talked then Ino and Sakura yelled out "TRUTH OR DARE" then Sasuke and I looked at each othe,r then at the window and we both jumped out and ran for our lives. Shika then used shadow possession to drag us back. Then they called Kakashi to tie us up and he did. They stayed outside and we played.

Ino went first as usual and asked "Sasuke, Truth or dare?"

"Truth" Saskue said annoyed.

"Which girl here is better?"

"It's not you" Sasuke and I laughed at Ino then she hit my head. It was Sasuke's turn and he asked me

"Truth or dare?"

"I will always do dare" I said confidently.

"I dare you to go Skinny dipping with me...and Kiba" I knew he added Kiba because Shika was outside and gave him a death glare. I screamed but had to do it.

When I got my head out of the water I saw someone took my clothes so I yelled "Guys where the hell did you put my clothes?!" After a while they gave up and I changed then we went back.

I turned to Naruto and asked "Truth or dare?"

"Dare. Only wimps do truth!" he got Sasuke pissed off but I ignored that.

"I dare you to make-out with Hinata in that tree and to make sure you do it I'll use Byakugan" He and Hinata did the dare and Hinata came out all red.

I was entertained and I said "Can we go inside?" We all went inside so I suggested spin the bottle. I didn't care because they said I didn't have to play. They then told me I had to go so I got really pissed off, I spun the bottle and it landed on Shika. I sat next to him gave him a little kiss and stood there. We both got bored and fell asleep.

The next morning Shika and I were asleep. We stood like that until everyone reminded us that is was Christmas.

I woke up then asked "What's Christmas?" Everyone looked at me like I was crazy or something. I then had to explain to them that I haven't celebrated Christmas for four years. They all knew what Christmas was but they wanted to show me.

We all got dressed and woke up Shika. I wore a long sleeved shirt and pants with arm warmers and Shika wore the usual. We then started shopping for gifts and stopped at Christmas carolers and when I saw them I remembered a time when I was little. Well whenever it was Christmas and I saw someone and I started talking to them, then my mom would always take me away. After a while we left and passed by this toy shop and in the window I saw a cute toy puppy I wanted to buy, but then I wouldn't be able to buy that thing that makes Shika's mom shut up. So we kept on walking and looking at things. It was the afternoon and we started to exchange gifts. Sasuke got me a bracelet, Naruto got me an instant ramen cup with a flavor I never tasted, Hinata gave me new pair of shoes, Ino and Sakura gave me girly things, which I will never wear. The best gifts were a collar for my dog from Kiba and the toy puppy I wanted from Shika. I got so exited I accidentally ran into a tree. It was the evening and Shika and I decided to leave so we can relax; so we left. Before we left I beat up Sakura and Ino for getting me girly things.

It was the middle of the night when I woke up and I saw it was a full moon. I wasn't really tired but I didn't want to do anything unnecessary so I decided to take a walk. As I was walking I saw Itachi and a girl that looked like she was bugging him. I then used a genjutsu hoping Itachi would fall for it, I knew the girl fell for it, and then I ran for my life. I held onto the curse mark trying to pull the evil in. Then I got knocked out. I woke up a moment later and found myself in the Akatsuki lair. I saw Itachi, fish boy, Sasori, the annoying girl, and the guy that looks like a girl. I saw I was tied up again. I then escaped using a jutsu, then a transportation jutsu back home.

I then ran towards Shika's mom and dad room. I told them what happened and they told me to sleep in Shika's room so I went and fell asleep on the floor next to Shika's bed. The next day I didn't wake up until Shika stepped on me on accident, he apologized and left, so did I. We went outside and I saw Kiba. I then went straight towards Kiba and we talked.

After a while Kiba remembered something and said "Sasuke wanted to show you something Kinaya." I said bye then left. Once I got there I saw my old best friend, Mihara.

Well when I got there Mihara barley saw me. We then hugged and screamed since I haven't seen her since I left the sand village. Well everyone in the leaf village heard us. Well Sasuke explained what was happening while turning beat red. We left and then we went to the ramen bar. We saw Naruto there (inner Kinaya-no, he wasn't there. Damn it Naruto do you like live here?!) and he looked happy, until we told him about Mihara and Sasuke.

Well after that I introduced her to everyone she didn't know. After that we had to leave and were hugging each other (Sasuke-Anime sweat drop) then we left. I got bored and wondered if anyone changed, like Gaara. I then told everyone in the house that I'm going to go visit the sand village. They didn't believe me until I came out with a bag filled with clothes, they began to freak out so then I left.

I then saw Naruto talking to a girl. I asked who she was and she replied

"Kanna Uzumaki" Unlike Naruto she was quiet so I just left. By the end of the night I was there. I saw Baki talking to someone so I walked slowly not wanting to interrupt. As I was about to walk by he noticed me and the people he was talking too. The people he was talking to were Konkuru and Temari. I hugged Temari and just said hi to weird puppet boy. I then asked if I can stay for a while they said yes, I was glad and decided I'll just stay here for two days so I don't freak anyone out.

The whole time I only saw Gaara once and he seemed like he didn't want to even know I was here, in the sand village. (Inner Kinaya-Gaara your so mean!!!!!) Well after the two days I left hoping not to freak out anyone. Unfortunately I scared everyone since the chunin exams were a week away.


End file.
